


Our Song

by grantvire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur share a song.<br/>Implied Merthur.<br/>Hints at Arthur and Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

It was their song. It was silly really, so silly but it was. It wasn’t there song for any elaborate reason, they didn’t sing it together but yet it was their song. Sometimes Arthur would come in and find Merlin humming to himself as he got on with his chores. Sometimes Merlin would come in to find Arthur singing it without even noticing it. It seemed wrong to both to them for anyone else to hear the song- Once Gwen had heard Arthur singing it, she had smiled and kissed him, blushing at the song thinking that the lyrics were for her, but all the while it had seemed wrong to Arthur, that was not for her, she should not of heard it. It was his and Merlins song.

It seemed to fit them perfectly, Everything about it was correct. He hadn’t realised how much until Arthur had died. Everytime he walked past the lake he sang that song. Their song. Because it was, and it always would be, but it was no longer a happy song- now pain was laced in every line. It was as if it was created for Arthur- A plea in some ways for him to return. The words escaped his lips as he passed the lake for the last time. His last time. He refused to keep going there, and so for the last time the melody tumbled from his lips.

__

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine a_ way.

 


End file.
